


What's That Smell?

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dustin and Max run into Steve's room to tell him something important. But it seems someone else was already there before.Oneshot/drabble





	What's That Smell?

Dustin and Max had an emergency and their honorary dad could probably help them right now. The two of them burst into Steve's bedroom without a care in the world. 

"Steve! We--" Dustin started, but then he stopped. Something was different. Unexpected, maybe. Even wrong. "Wait. Why does your room smell like cheap cologne?"

"And cigarettes?" added Max with a raised eyebrow. 

Steve was silent. Was he blushing? Maybe.

"..." he said.

"..." said Dustin. 

Finally: 

"...you can come out now, Billy." said Max. 

From the closet, came a voice. 

"No Billy here!" said Billy in a thick, fake accent. 

Wow. Was this their way of coming out? Maybe.

 


End file.
